Twisted
by M2H
Summary: She's been missing for nearly seventeen years, but now she's back without a clue. She has six others and is never noticed unless there's trouble. He still stuck in and she's never had a chance. He has nothing and she has far too much. Her father isn't home so she stuck with another and he only has a brother, all the while she's missing her mother. Modern Disney, but with a twist.


_**Summary: She's been missing for nearly seventeen years, but now she's back without a clue. She has six others and is never noticed unless there's trouble. He still stuck in Hell and she's never going to get away. He has nothing and she has far too much. Her father isn't home so she stuck with another and he only has a brother, all the while she's missing her mother. Modern Disney, but with a twist.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them close to her bruised torso. A sigh escaped her lips as rubbed her cheek on the rough fabric of her cotton pajama pants. Part of her wished that tomorrow would never come, that the impending Monday would cease to exist. That everything would come to a halt.

Yet, the other part wanted nothing more than the sun to rise and the birds to chirp. She wanted the hours to zoom by and allow her to experience something that was a distant dream. A dream that would never come true. Her fingers traced the darkened mark on her shoulder and her eyes squeezed themselves shut. Sleep was a prison, locking her away in heavy metal chains and drowning her in twisted nightmares and horrific memories.

So there Rapunzel fell, deep down into a nightmare-filled slumber.

* * *

Ariel Bleu shouldn't have expected anything different...but every single morning she woke up with new hope that today would be different. That today, somehow, everything would magically be right again.

No, instead she was sitting on the curb in front of their castle-like home with her Iphone pressed to her ear.

"Pick up," she looked down at the white banded watch on her wrist before looking down the empty street once more.

"Y'ello?" the voice yawned. "Ari, what's up?"

"I need you to come pick me up Aurora," Ariel bit her lip as she stared down at the sparkling gutter.

"Did Adella and Alana forget again?" there was a tone of anger.

"No," Ariel sighed. "Daddy forgot to wait for me and no one is at home."

"I'll be there in five," Aurora answered. "But, Ari, I'm serious-this can't keep going on. I swear I'll have my parents adopt you."

"Aurora," Ariel sighed. "He's not a bad father, it's just..."

"I know," the senior sighed. "'I'm the youngest of seven and he's really busy with his business' and blah."

Ariel winced, knowing fully well her senior friend wasn't exactly happy. Not at the fact that she had to pick up the ginger four out of the five school days but the fact that no one in that house noticed the girl even existed.

"Sorry?"

"Not your fault," Aurora sighed. "See you in a sec, kay?"

Ariel didn't respond, opting for the option of clicking the 'end' button and stuffing the aqua-cased Iphone into her pocket. It was hard for Ariel to get noticed, any attention at all would be grand.

But she wasn't the first singer, in fact she was the seventh one. She wasn't one to lose a tooth or break a limb. She hadn't succeeded in being the first to get a solo during choir. She hadn't been the first to get all A's or have an F on her grades. She wasn't the first to get called to the office or the first to drive. In fact, Ariel hadn't really been the first in anything. She hadn't done a single thing that her older sisters hadn't. Even being a redhead-Attina had dyed her hair before her.

And it hadn't always been this way. Oh no, before the death of her mother, her father used to _talk _with her. Actually sit down and speak with the youngest Bleu. But now...

Now it was a distant memory that made Ariel want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Aurora's worn and loved four-door car pulled up to the curb and the door was swung open.

"Get in Ari," the senior called to the sophomore she had known for years. "Your coffee's gettin' cold and we'll be late for first."

Ariel pulled her purple bag close and slid in, a smile on her face. "Two squirts of-"

"Chocolate and caramel," Aurora finished with a smirk. "Yeah, you lovable sweet tooth."

"I love you so much right now," Ariel said, bringing the Starbucks cup to her lips.

"I know, I know," Aurora smiled as she pulled away, her foot slamming on the gas.

* * *

Jane Porter stared down at her silver-plated to-go thermos that was full black tea. Black tea that had a hint of lemon and a dash of warm was the only way to drink tea, in Jane's humble opinion, but her best friend would beg to differ.

She was sitting in Miss. Merriweather's Junior Honors English class. A class that was often full of talking rather than reading, seeing as Miss. Merriweather Purrent often joked and made fun of Maleficent Erns, or Madame Maleficent as she prefered, who was the Senior English teacher. The junior teacher even offered extra credit for literary works written by the students that featured Madame Maleficent in some condescending way.

"Gah," Esmeralda Jewel slipped into the seat beside the brunette, wincing at the taste of tea. "Why on earth do you insist on filling a coffee cup with tea."

"Why do you insist on drinking it when you know fully well it has my tea," Jane said, rolling her eyes.

"Because," Esmeralda replied. "Every morning I get my hopes up by thinking my British friend would simply go to coffee like every other American."

"Sorry, love," Jane replied cheekily. "I'm a Brit at heart."

"I know that," Esmeralda replied. "But still!"

Jane laughed, her voice ringing out in the filling classroom.

"So," Esmeralda looked down at her desk before glancing at Jane. "Have you heard from your father?"

Jane tensed, her heart stopping for a moment.

"No," Jane replied, her face remained expressionless. "He's still in Africa for that study on gorillas."

_A study that he wouldn't return from until early May-meaning he was missing Christmas...Again. _Jane thought bitterly.

"Oh," Esmeralda looked down, feeling sympathy for her best friend. "Is Clinton still-"

"Yes."

"Oh..." Esmeralda glanced up. "Do you want me to co-"

"Yes," Jane heard the emotion that filled that three letter word. She was so tired of living in a giant house with a barbaric, crude man who often didn't do what he was meant to be doing. She was tired of Clinton in her home and wished she could have Esmeralda over every night...Someone over every night. But, no, Esmeralda's parents wanted her home-so selfish of them. And the rest of Jane's close friends were males.

Before Esmeralda could question Jane more, one male slipped into the seat on Jane's left.

"Hello ladies," Phoebus Smith flashed a loveable smile that caused the majority of the female population at Disney High to swoon at the sight. But his two best female friends simply rolled their eyes at his silliness.

"Hello Phoebus," Jane said, waving at the boy comically. People often wondered why Jane Porter put up with the Troublesome Three as most people referred to Esmeralda Jewel, Flynn Rider, and Phoebus Smith-especially since Jane Porter was a proper girl. But she couldn't tell you how or why she did, it was a mystery to her as well. All Jane Porter knew was that they managed to make her smile often-something that was becoming harder to accomplish as her father went on more and longer expeditions.

"Ugh," Phoebus flicked his head, glancing at the clock. "Have either of you two lovely ladies spotted Rider this morning?"

Jane shook her head as Esmeralda shrugged. "Nah, I figured he'd be with you."

Phoebus cursed as the bell rang. "I thought he was catching a ride with you, Es."

Esmeralda sighed. "We really have to be more on top of this."

Jane didn't answer, instead turned her attention to Prince Mills, senior class president, give the morning announcements.

* * *

Flynn Rider had the worst of luck.

_So that's what I've got so far. What do you think? Jane is a little OOC. Sorry about that._


End file.
